HHDISpecial Caps
by Gore-chan
Summary: Episodios especiales de las entrevistas de haru nunca antes vistas, bueno solo fics xD leean VARIAS PAREJAS /PURO YAOI xD/  Y una haru fujoshi
1. Chapter 1

Hi mina-saaaaaan! Ya casi es el cumpleaños de mexico-kuuun, por favor perdonadme si me he tardado pero el cole me ajetrea mucho, bueno aquí les traigo varias parejas (creo).Otra vez salgooo. Este fic tiene demasiado OCC (si estan leyendo las que me corrigieron, solo les digo que apenas apredno asi que, como habia dicho, QUE FUERAN DURAAAS, ES QUE NO SABEN LEER?)

* * *

HHDISpecial Caps.

/Comienza con el tono especial de haru/

- Hola a todos! Esto es Haru haru dangerous interview, aunque a diferencia del anime este tendrá a unos invitados especiales, ya que cierta mangaka por, seguro por flojera, no los quiso poner

:-Zzzzz

Haru:- Hahi! Reborn-san está dormido! Tendré que hacer el show soloa, Bu-bueno, los invitados son 7, osea nada más y nada menos que los GUARDIANES DE LA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN VONGOLAAA! Kyaaaaa!

/Elevador bajando/no tengo buenos efectos especiales/

Haru: -Y nuestro primer invitado de hoy es Bongore Primo !

Giotto-: Por favor, puede llamarme Giotto

Haru: -Esta bien! Bien, oaaa es cierto que se parece mucho a Tsuna-san!

Giotto:- bueno, a diferencia de mi nieto, podríamos decir que a su edad era un rompecorazones (estrellitas alrededor, "meniroso")

Reborn: (ya despierto)- Eso no es lo que dice la foto (sacando un control de no sé donde, apretando un botón donde hacía que bajara una gran imagen de, un Giotto de 15 años (?), pero al parecer se veía mas ukeee xD)

Giotto: -Gyaaaaa, de donde salió (otra cara de WTF?)

Reborn:- Como al parecer, usted no autorizo el permiso de mostrar esta imagen "yo hago lo que se me dé la gana xD", si responde las sig. Preguntas le daremos un premio que seguro le encantara, bueno, son dos, así que usted podrá elegir (regalo pero de parte de fanáticas fujoshis XD)

Giotto: -Ok, pero… las pregun…(siendo interrumpido)

Reborn:- La primera pregunta de fanáticas, ¿De qué color son sus ojos?, muchos nos quedamos con las dudas de amarillos o azules

Giotto :(apagando llamita de híper-modo) -Azul? Aunque amarillo no estaría mal

Reborn: -Shhh, la sig. Pregunta es, está usted enamorado de alguien?

Giotto: -La verdad yo… (Siendo interrumpido, otra vez)

Reborn:-Si es hombre mejor para las fanaticas, el arco del futuro tuvo mucho fanservice, aunque ...

Haru: -Hahi! Pero no me puedo creer eso, aunque algo de Yaoi a la serie no le caería mal

Reborn: -Ya terminaste? Bien, dicen que ustedes a veces actúan muy.. dramaticamente

AVECEEEEES? (el publico dice)

Giotto:- Dejen de cambiar de tema! Bueno… si

Reborn: -Esas personas al parecer serían Tsuna y Daemon

Giotto: -QUE? Pero como supis….

Haru: -HAHI! Giotto-san es un pedófilo? Pero es linda la pareja, me siento un obstáculo , y que le gusta de ellos dos?

Reborn: -Oh! Esa es otra pregunta que debe ser respondida, pero para suerte de usted y desgracia para los fujoshis es la ultima

Giotto: -Es decir que si respondo esta y es todo

Reborn: -Mas los premios, bueno, apúrese que necesito mi dosis de café diaria

Público (eso incluye a la autora): ...

Giotto: -Bien, de Tsunayoshi-decía sonrojandose levemnete -Su lindo cabello, suave, sus, qué vergüenza!, sus suaves labios (N/a: Como sabe que son suaves?), que suplican un beso apasionado…

Haru:- QUE PASIOOOOOÓN! (?)

Giotto: -Su delicada piel, frágil, que cualquiera (osea los guardianes y Byakuran!), se muere por acariciar tocar,"censurado"… bueno ya, esto… sus adorables ojos que aspiran inocencia y ternura, su voz femenina (se escuchan risas) que quisiera escuchar gemir, y no hablar de su tentador "censurado", donde me muero por poner mi "censurado" y luego "censurado" haciendo movimientos fuertes y llegando al "censurado" aunque me fastidia la palabra "censurado"!, tampoco tienen mes! (Chicas del publico con aura oscura)

Reborn: ...

Haru: ... (enojada)

Reborn:- Ok…. Y que hay… de Daemon...

Giotto:- Yo…. (Sonrojándose aun mas y escuchando "ay estas tan rojo que pareces un tomatito, que quisiera comerte, y precisamente no de España (1)), el es muy atractivo, si, me acorrala, me gusta cuando me besa, y me abraza y me ...

"UN AAAAH de ternura, DEL PUBLICO SE ESCUCHA"

Giotto: -O cuando acaricia mi cuerpo con esas manos suyas, cuando rosamos nuestros "censurado", hace que me derrita y me sonroje con solo ver su rostro

Haru: (Viendo doujinshis de hetalia (2))

Reborn: -"Traidora", bien, eso… fue lindo (asqueroso), Y COMO PREMIO (clic a control subiendo elevadores del piso)

Tsuna: -Hiiiiiii! Porque demonios me pusieron este traje! (un traje de sailor moon (búsquenlo en internet xD)) es todo rosa Aaaaah!

Reborn:- La primera opción es dame-tsuna con un traje corto de chica rosa y la segunda…

Daemon:- Oya, pero que tenemos aquí, mi uke, no deberías estar en mi cama con un traje como ese? (Poniendo una mirada peligrosa), entonces, ya admitiste que me amas?

Giotto: (Sonrojo)-Da-daemon! Tu eres el segundo premio!, oi reborn! Esto parece más premio para las fujoshis y la loca de allá (señalando a la awesome autora)

Reborn; -Y para agregar (jalando una palanca para dejar caer), chocolate líquido

(MMMM! )

Daemon:- Mmm! Eso es muy tentador

Giotto: -Gyaaaaa! (Daemon se lleva a Giotto cargado al estilo princesa) help meeee!

Mukuro: (haciendo aparición a escena) -Oya, Oya, no es justo, yo igual quiero… oh al parecer, si lo obtendré (mirando hacia Tsuna)

Tsuna:- Hiiiiiii!

Haru: -Bueno, eso es todo en haru haru dangerous interview (romance) special caps., hasta la proximaaa (se escuchan gemidos desde bastidores) Hahi! Aaaaah, material yaoistico, adiós!

Tsuna:- Noooo.. Mu-Mukuro, Ngh! (N/a: O_O)

Fin del cap

* * *

(1)España es un personaje de hetalia axis power /world series

Bien, sé que me tarde pero es que me da una flojera aparte con la tarea, bueno

el prox cap se va atardar mas por que no se me bienen ideas, este es un corrector

Si quieren dejar peguntas pónganlas en reviews o manden mensaje y quiero dar agradecimientos a:

Izue-chan y a animeangel98 y llamado a Leone di cielo para que siga escribiendo, y a la autora de spensierato vampirooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasaiiiiiii! Se que me tarde, y que el primer cap tuvo cosas indebidas!, demo, demo, y si, este cap esta cortito, pero espero que balga la pena ;_;

Disclaimer: se me olvidaba este anime y manga no me pertenece, es propiedad de akira amano O_o se que tengo demasidados errores, pero tampoco soy profesional saben? Y si akira mano, esta leyendo eso, lo de flojera no hablaba enserio, pero esperemos que aparescan cuando vuelvan a poner el anime de nuevo

HHDISpecial Caps

-Hai minna-saaaan!, estamos de nuevo en, está muy largo el nombre y me da flojera entonces continuemos, pero como mi dueña no me maneja, esntonces bievenisdos a haruharu dangerous interview special caps

-El invitado de hoy será el guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación G.! (Se escucha un "WUUUU que sexy!" del público)

-Buenas (saluda el pelirrojo)

-Oh! G.-san es como la versión en color rojo de gokudera-san! (decía la peli café)

-Pues, la verdad, es que, yo fui creado cuando akira amano estaba jugando con una foto del guardián de la tormenta del décimo, en paint ¬¬ y lo pinto de rojo (decía con una gotita en la sien)

-Eso es muy lamentable (decía reborn con una risita burlona)

-Y dígame, G.-san (aura Yaoi) es cierto que el guardián de la nube esta con el de la lluvia de su generación? (preguntaba haru con curiosidad)

-CLARO QUE NO!, QUE EL GUARDIAN DE LA NUBE Y LLUVIA DEL DECIMO SALGAN JUNTOS NO SIGINIFICA QUE MI ASARI ESTE CON ESE! (decía El pelirrojo)

-Celoso? (decía reborn)

-N-no!, por supuesto que no ¬/¬U

-Clarooo, bueno, antes de terminar el show de esta semana, que piensa del halloween con el romance? (Haru yaoista)

-Pues, Giotto planeaba escaparse con Tsunayoshi para no ser violados por las piñas, y hibari y yamamoto planeaban pasar la noche juntos y yo…. AAH! Di demasiado información!

-Gracias! (Haru escribiendo en su laptop último modelo?)

-Mmm, ah y para vengarme de la autora de este fic, ella va a ir a una convención vestida de maid, y para ser más específicos de misaki de kaichou wa miad sama este 20 y 21 de noviembre del 2010 :D (decía con toda la verdad del mundo el p*** pelirrojo)

-Enserio! Debió hacer cosplay de mi! Yo soy awesome! (decía el "awesome" reborn)

-Nee! Vamos a una tienda de disfraces, haber si para el sig. Fic torturamos a otras personitas, nos acompaña G.-san?(Haru macabra)

-Esta bien ^^

-Esto fue todo en … esta largo, hasta la próximaaa, si es que la ciudad de la autora no se inunda

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porfa, el sig a preguntar será Asari, se aceptan preguntas de fans, las pondré por medios de cartas xD osea, esta es una carta de tal fan, todas admitidas!

Y porfaaaaaaaa Lione di cielo, YA QUIERO MI SWEET LIES! (mensaje despues:GRACIAAAAS Y SIGUEEEE) y a las autpras de hardboylove 8059 y sangre que se hereda

Y la autora de sangre que se hereda y hard boy love YA APURENSEEEE, MI DESESPERARSE!

Con awesome pensaba hacer una referencia a prussia de Axis Power Hetalia

Prussia: Mi gilbird es más awesome que ese pajarito del tal hibari

Gore-chan: SHHH! Cállate Prusia

Prusia: No me importa

Hibird: Hibari Hibari, mira, mira, tonto tonto

Hibari: Odio a los herbívoros que me copian

Prusia: EN primera, mi gilbird no es polluelo, es una águila, solo que no ha crecido ¬¬, segunda, mi gilbird es mas awesome

Hibari: Si claro, si me disculpas, tengo que escapar, digo alejar de un herviboro beisbolista que me intenta violar como tus amigos esos, España y francia

Prusia: SHHHH, no los invoques

Gore-chan:xD bueno adiooos, luego subo maaaas

Si FUE CORTOOOOOOO! LO SE, PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NADAAAAA


End file.
